Des souvenirs
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Après la guerre, longtemps après la Guerre... Angelina doit écrire. Et pour ça, elle doit se souvenir. Elle se remémore donc ses instants de sa sixième année, quand elle n'allait pas bien, quand elle commença à connaître Fred Weasley. OS


**Bonjour!**

**Et oui, encore un OS (je sais faire que ça, pas ma faute! ), mais cette fois, un couple trop rare à mes yeux, un petit... Je vous laisse deviner! D'accord, ça se devine toujours, mais bon Juste pour me faire plaisir! **

**Ce OS est dédié à une de mes amies, totalement accro à ce couple! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Il y a des moments, parfois, que les mots ne peuvent décrire, qu'on ne peut pas raconter. Généralement, ce sont des choses intimes, mais parfois, ça peut être une simple discussion, un fou rire, un échange. Tout dépend de la personne qu'on a en face de nous, de la personne dont on parle. Parfois, on a même du mal à parler de quelque chose que tout le monde a vu, parce que nous, on l'a vécu. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. Parce que ça, cette incapacité à raconter réellement, véritablement, les événements, je l'ai connue. Mais maintenant, je pense que je peux. J'ai du recul, et des souvenirs précis. Ce n'est pas comme quand on me harcelait de questions. Cette fois, j'ai envie de l'expliquer, cette soirée, et ces conséquences. Parce que maintenant, tout est fini. Et il faut qu'on se souvienne de lui, comme il était vraiment. Et pas seulement comme il le laissait voir et imaginer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de vous parler de Fred Weasley._

_On était dans la même équipe de Quidditch depuis notre troisième année, voir même depuis la deuxième. Je me souviens de tous ces entraînements avec l'équipe, la joie d'Olivier quand on a gagné la coupe en cinquième année. C'était génial. C'était plus que ça. Mais j'ai vraiment commencé à le connaître après. Pendant l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers… »_

**Angelina soupira, et posa sa plume. Elle était journaliste, depuis qu'elle avait abandonné le Quidditch pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées. Mais quand on lui avait demandé d'écrire cet article sur Fred, mort pendant la Guerre, elle avait hésité. À part sa famille, et Lee peut-être, elle était celle qui le connaissait le plus. C'était son premier amour… Elle attrapa sa baguette magique, la posa sur sa tempe, et un long filament argentée en sortit. Elle le plaça dans la Pensine qu'Harry venait de lui prêter pour l'aider dans son article, et replongea dans son passé, dans ces instants merveilleux, avant que la Guerre ne vienne tout gâcher, tout lui arracher…**

**

* * *

**

Angelina caressa son balai, doucement, comme à chaque fois à la fin d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Même si elle ne s'était pas entraînée pour le Quidditch, car les entraînements avaient été supprimés pour le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Tournoi où elle s'était présentée, en vain. Diggory avait été choisi, et nul ne sait comme, Potter aussi. Elle avait alors demandé à MacGonnagall de lui accorder la permission d'utiliser le terrain de Quidditch, pour se vider la tête, et elle en avait eu le droit. On était début décembre, et le bal de Noël approchait, sans qu'elle n'ait de cavalier/ Elle soupira, et détachant ses cheveux tressés, elle commença à rentrer vers le château.

« Je suis étonné de te trouver là. »

Surprise, la poursuiveuse se retourna vivement, la main sur sa baguette. Elle scruta la pénombre, quand un rire bien connu retentit. Elle soupira, et se mit à rire en retour, un peu forcée, alors qu'une silhouette rousse sortait de l'ombre.

« Fred Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Comme toi on dirait. Venu m'éloigner de l'ambiance de Poudlard », répondit-il en notant qu'elle l'avait différencier sans problème de George.

Angelina sourit, et ne dit rien. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était an face de Fred, elle perdait ses moyens. Ça faisait un an qu'elle l'aimait, sans se l'expliquer. Ils n'étaient pas proches, pas amis. Ils ne se parlaient que pendant les entraînements, et comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis longtemps… C'était ainsi, c'est tout. Elle l'aimait sans savoir pourquoi, se maudissant parfois. Ils rentraient lentement au château, quand Angelina se décida enfin à rompre ce silence devenu trop pesant :

« Pas mal, vos crèmes canaris, au fait !

-Pas mal ? Pas mal ?! Seulement pas mal ??!! Elles sont géniales tu veux dire ! s'offusqua Fred, indigné.

-Quelle modestie » s'amusa Angelina.

Fred souffla de mécontentement, et jeta un regard en direction de la jeune fille. La peau de la métis se confondait avec la nuit, mais il n'eut aucun mal à croiser son regard noir amusé. Un sourire commença à poindre, et il éclata de rire, suivit par Angelina. Ils reprirent leur marche, Angelina refusant de rompre une nouvelle fois le silence. De toute façon, Fred s'en chargea :

« T'as des nouvelles de Dubois ?

-Je l'ai vu à la Coupe du Monde et on s'écrit régulièrement. Il est gardien pour l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare. »

Fred ne répondit pas, et parût réfléchir. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Olivier et Angelina avaient été très proches, mais personne, sauf peut-être Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, avait su la nature exacte de leur relation. Le rouquin prit une longue bouffée d'air frais, et demanda :

« Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Marrant que tu me demandes ça maintenant qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard » remarqua Angelina en souriant.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, ne répondant pas à la question du batteur, qu'il ne reposa pas. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, de cette relation, et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant, avec un garçon à qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avant ce jour, même s'ils étaient dans la même année à Gryffondor. Au proie d'un souvenir, Angelina soupira mélancoliquement. Aucune des deux ne rouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Grand Hall. Là, Angelina se tourna vers Fred, et lâcha, un éclair de sincérité dans les yeux :

« Il me manque tellement… »

Elle lui sourit timidement, gênée, et rejoignit ses amies dans la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière pour le rouquin, qui peinait visiblement à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. La preuve, il ne se moqua même pas de Malefoy quand il le croisa.

* * *

Angelina ne revit pas Fred aux sorties de ses séances de col, mais lui et Georges les abordaient de plus en plus fréquemment, elle et ses amies. Avec pour résultat, George allait au bal avec Alicia, alors que Katie y allait avec un Serdaigle plutôt mignon. Angelina ne cherchait pas trop de cavalier, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie d'y aller, à ce bal. Elle l'écrivait à Olivier dans la salle commune, quand Fred l'aborda :

« -A qui est ce que t'écris ce roman ? demanda-t-il en lisant la lettre par dessus son épaule.

-Olivier, répondit-elle en signant le parchemin.

-Encore ? Mais c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?… Faut que je compense le manque d'affluence des invitations au bal… »

Fred sourit, et s'éloigna. Au bout de quelques pas, il se retourna et dit :

« -Eh, Angel'… Je pense que si tu souriais plus, t'aurais plus d'invitations. »

Et il partit, entraîné par Lee Jordan vers une quelconque infraction du règlement. Angelina le regarda, et scella sa lettre au compliment implicite qu'il venait de lui faire. Il est tellement adorable, songea-t-elle en donnant son parchemin à sa chouette, Starya, cadeau d'Olivier.

* * *

« -George est tellement adorable ! » gémit Alicia en soupirant.

Angelina leva un sourcil amusé, en ayant l'impression d'entendre cette phrase pour la millième fois ce jour-là. Elle sourit, et se rapprocha de la cheminée. Elle avait froid, comme toujours.

« -Il t'a fait oublié Davies, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, et…

-Oh, Angelina ! »

La jeune fille leva kes yeux vers Fred, qui venait de l'appeler depuis une table voisine, où il discutait avec son frère Ron et Harry Potter, le quatrième champion du tournoi, qui avait, paraît il, des difficultés à se trouver une cavalière.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

Elle le regarda, le jaugea du regard, et sourit.

« -D'accord. »

Et elle reprit sa conversation avec Alicia, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Et ben ! Fred Weasley ! Depuis le temps que tu ne l'espérais plus ! siffla Alicia, admirative.

-Roh, c'est bon ! Tu vas au bal avec sa copie conforme au niveau physique, alors hein ! répondit Angelina en souriant de plus belle.

-Au mois, il t'aura redonné le sourire, remarqua Alicia. »

Elle avait raison, ça faisait longtemps que son amie n'avait pas souri ainsi. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il y avait deux ans, la jeune fille s'était de plus en plus refermée sur elle-même. C'était Olivier qui l'avait tirée de la dépression où elle sombrait, alerté par ses mauvaises performances au Quidditch. Cela avait été le début de leur amitié indéfectible.

« -Au fait, t'as des nouvelles d'Olivier ?

-Oui, il te demande si tu arrives enfin à faire la passe à la bulgare, maintenant », répondit Angelina, en sortant la lettre de sa poche et en la tendant à son amie, comme preuve.

* * *

Angelina vit Hermione Granger rejoindre Victor Krum, le champion de Dumstrang, sous l'œil jaloux de Ron Weasley, le jeune frère de Fred et George. Ils avaient l'air d'être les seuls à ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre… Combien de temps cela allait durer, tout le monde se le demandait… Angelina sourit, et passa sa main ans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Elle portait une superbe robe rouge qui moulait son corps formé par le Quidditch. Ses cheveux étaient lissés. Alicia lui donna un coup de coude et lui murmura :

« -Les voilà ! C'est ce soir où jamais, ma vieille !

-Olivier m'a dit la même chose !

C'est que ça doit être vrai alors ! Si on est d'accord pour une fois ! » rit Alicia en souriant à Georges

Fred arrivait derrière. Il portait, comme son jumeau, une robe de bal noire. Simple, d'occasion, mais qui lui allait très bien, de l'avis pas vraiment objectif d'Angelina. Il sourit timidement à sa cavalière, et lui baisa la main avant de l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle.

Le repas d'avant bal se passa à merveille. Angelina et Fred s'étaient mis avec Alicia et Katie leur jetait des regards désespérés de la table des Serdaigle où elle avait dû s'installer. Les deux filles passèrent leur temps à échanger des commentaires sur leurs cavaliers respectifs, qui devenaient de moins en moins élogieux en même temps que les jumeaux se vexaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles éclatent de rire et qu'ils comprennent qu'elles blaguaient. Ils allèrent, aussi, parler à Ludo Verpey, mais en refusant de dire de quoi, malgré le chantage d'Angelina. Quand ils revinrent, les quatre champions ouvraient le bal. Cedric était magnifiquement beau, aux yeux d'Angelina et d'Alicia, aussi bien qu'à ceux de toutes les filles de la salle, d'après les soupirs et les commentaires élogieux qu'on entendait. D'autres les rejoignirent, et Alicia lança :

« -Georges, tu te souviens de ma condition, quand j'ai accepté de t'accompagner au bal ?

-Euh… C'était pas une blague ? déglutit-il, un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Non ! rayonna Alicia en se levant. Tu dois danser une valse avec moi ! »

Fred éclata de rire, alors que son frère pâlit. Georges se leva néanmoins, et prit le bras de sa cavalière en murmurant :

« -Faux frère ! Tu serais mon jumeau, tu danserais aussi pour connaître mon calvaire ! »

Fred haussa un sourcil, arrêta de rire, et releva le défi en entraînant Angelina sur la piste. Elle se laissa faire, regrettant qu'il ne l'emmène seulement pour un défi alors qu'elle aurait aimé danser avec lui comme Cedric et Cho, ou Krum et Hermione, en amoureux. Elle rejeta cette pensée, se maudit de se faire des faux espoirs, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fred. Il posa la sienne sur la hanche de la jeune fille, qui frissonna. À travers le fin tissu de sa robe, elle sentait la main chaude de son cavalier, la douce pression qu'il exerçait. Se forçant à sourire, sortant de sa béatitude, elle commença à tourner. A sa grande surprise, Fred dansait bien, même très bien, la valse. Il avait dû apprendre avant Poudlard, car vu son intérêt aux cours de MacGonagall… il n'aurait pas dû savoir danser. Elle sourit, et se laissa aller à la danse aussi bien que dans les bras protecteurs de son cavalier.

La danse se termina rapidement, et les Bizzar' Sisters firent leur apparition là où l'orchestre de Poudlard avait joué la valse. Angelina se préparait à quitter la piste, étant donné que Fred avait relevé le défi de son frère. Mais alors qu'un morceau entraînant débutait, déclenchant les cris de joie de tous les danseurs, Fred sourit, et entraîna sa cavalière dans une danse avec une telle frénésie que tout le monde s'écartait autour d'eux. Angelina, déroutée, un peu gênée, mais souriante, ne vit pas Alicia et Georges sui les regardaient avec un air entendu, avant de se mettre à danser, ni Harry et sa cavalière quitter la piste rapidement. Elle ne remarqua rien, tellement elle était enchantée par la danse. Elle souriait, Fred souriait, ils dansaient ensemble, le monde était parfait. C'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie, elle en était sûre. Même s'il ne se passerait rien avec lui, elle était heureuse et le serait toujours.

La soirée continuait, et il y avait de moins en moins de monde. Katie s'était déjà esclipsée avec son cavalier, probablement vers les dortoirs de Serdaigle, et Alicia et Georges avaient conclu. Enfin,, d'après Fred qui sourit quand il les vit s'embrasser, ce qui était d'après lui, assez explicite. Angelina souriait, heureuse pour son amie. Le nouveau couple sortit ensuite rapidement de la salle, laissant les quelques personnes restantes. Une dernière danse débuta, un slow. Ils dansèrent, mais il restait peu de monde. Cedric et Cho, Fleur et Davies, Hagrid et Mme Maxime. Et eux. Ils avaient l'air d'être des intrus, les seuls à ne pas se regarder amoureusement, les seuls à ne pas s'embrasser, les seuls à ne pas rire ou écouter le silence. Ça ne gênait pas Angelina, le silence, mais elle se devait de reconnaître qu'elle était déçue. Durant la soirée, elle s'était faite des illusions, elle avait espéré que Fred l'aimât. Mais elle devait reconnaître que non. Il ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait invitée comme ça, sur un coup de tête totalement Weasleyien ou parce qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière, ou encore par œuvre de charité. Elle sourit quand même, mais elle soupira quand la dernière note résonna dans la salle. Presque tous les couples s'embrassaient. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, gênée, alors que son cavalier applaudissait bruyamment. Elle n'était décidément pas normale. Fred aurait dû être occupé à l'embrasser passionnément, mais non. Elle aurait dû se satisfaire de cette amitié, mais non. Elle se laissa raccompagnée à la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle sourit et fit la bise à Fred quand il remonta dans son dortoir. Et en remontait dans le sien, à la fois heureuse et déçue de la soirée, elle regretta une fois de plus qu'Olivier ne soit plus à Poudlard. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher, mais ils n'était pas là. Chassant rageusement une larme qui menaçait de couler, donc de détruire son maquillage, elle se précipita sous une douche brûlante. Et laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

Il n'était pas si tôt que ça. A peine 10h du matin. Généralement, à cette heure-là, il y avait déjà du monde dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais ce matin-là, tout le monde dormait encore, se remémorant en rêve la magnifique soirée de la veille qu'avait été le bal. Angelina était assise dans un fauteuil, et écrivait une lettre. Elle avait mis un tee-shirt assez large et visiblement masculin, et un jean, avait saisi son sac et étant descendue. Elle devait rédiger le compte-rendu de la soirée à Olivier, en réponse à la lettre qui l'attendait sur son matelas après sa douche. Il lui demandait un récit détaillé… Après qu'elle ait dormi un peu ! Et Angelina, comme toujours, lui avait obéi. Elle avait écrit la moitié du rouleau, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, impulsivement. Elle laissait tout aller dans sa plume, dans son encre. Elle savait qu'il lui pardonnerait toute la sincérité qu'elle mettait dans sa lettre, sincérité qui aurait pu en choquer quelques uns, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait tout savoir comme s'il l'avait vu et vécu lui-même. Il aurait encore été à Poudlard, Olivier lui aurait fait tout dire, jusqu'à en pleurer. Mais il n'était plus là. Angelina soupira, et trempa la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre, avant de continuer à déverser son âme sur le parchemin qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Un bruit de pas retentit, et Angelina releva la tête, brusquement. Quelqu'un descendait du dortoir des garçons. Ce n'était pas la première personne qu'elle voyait ce matin, d'autres étaient déjà descendues manger un morceau avant d'aller se recoucher, mais elle aurait reconnu le rythme de ces pas entre mille. Elle fixait l'escalier, et reconnut immédiatement la tête rousse qui confirmait ses soupçons. Fred. Encore lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas la laisser deux minutes ? Angelina soupira intérieurement, et replongea dans sa lettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre apparaisse sur la feuille et qu'Angelina la retourne brusquement, masquant le côté déjà écrit.

« -Encore pour Dubois, c'est ça ?, demanda Fred, mauvais.

-Oui, et alors ? répondit Angelina, agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais être en train de dormir ! Un Weasley levé avant 11 heures le dimanche, c'est impossible ! »

Angelina posa sa plume, et fixa Fred du regard. Elle savait qu'elle avait là un comportement injuste, que leur soirée de la veille avait été très bien. Mais elle était déçue, et fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de bras dans lesquels aller se consoler, se blottir. Avant, Olivier était là, mais désormais…

« -Tu passes ton temps à lui écrire ! Il doit en avoir marre ! C'est pas parce que vous sortez ensemble que tu dois l'assiéger de lettres ! » explosa-t-il.

Angelina le regarda, interdite. Elle n'en croyait pas à ses oreilles. Il semblait jaloux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle plia la lettre d'Olivier, le parchemin, rangea le tout dans une poche. Elle lâcha sa plume et l'encrier dans son sac, peu soucieuse de mettre de l'encre partout, et remit le sac sur son épaule d'un geste souple. Toujours en souriant. Et se dirigea vers le trou du portrait. Elle allait le passer quand une question la rattrapa.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Fred n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et la regardait, comme si elle venait de descendre de la planète Mars. Sans quitter son sourire insolent, elle répondit :

« -Finir ma lettre en paix, puisque tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Après un signe de main, elle tourna et sortit de la salle. Elle retenait encore ses larmes, et marcha vers le lac. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un courir derrière elle. Elle sentit juste Fred l'attraper par le bras et murmurer :

« -Je suis venu finir la soirée d'hier. »

Et il l'embrassa. Doucement, possessivement. Angelina n'y croyait pas, mais se laissa aller. Quitte à rêver, autant rêver jusqu'au bout. Elle ferma les yeux, et son sac tomba à terre en bruit lourd. Elle répondait au baiser passionné de son rouquin de toute son âme, et passa un bras dans la nuque de Fred pour l'attirer encore plus à elle. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, savourant cet instant qu'elle croyait être un rêve. Lentement, Fred mit fin au baiser. Il rouvrit les yeux, et fixa Angelina d'un regard… Amoureux. Elle sourit, et se blottit contre le torse accueillant de son Weasley préféré. Elle les avait, ses bras. Elle soupira de bien-être, et Fred l'enlaça encore plus. Il demanda, inquiet, après un instant de silence :

« -Et Dubois ? »

Angelina laissa échapper un petit rire, et répondit :

« -On n'a jamais été ensemble.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit le contraire ? »

Elle hésita, et se souvint de la lettre d'Olivier.

« -Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. »

Fred la fixa. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Angelina sourit, et s'expliqua :

« -Il est gay, et amoureux. Pour qu'on lui foute la paix, et qu'on ne demande pas où il était quand il allait le retrouver, j'ai accepté. J'étais la seule à connaître la vérité. Enfin, avec… Le gars avec qui il était.

-Naan ? Dubois ? gay ?

-Ça te choque ? interrogea Angelina, méfiante, en s'écartant de Fred.

-Nan. J'ai un de mes frères qui est gay, même si je ne suis pas sensé le savoir. C'est juste que… C'était qui son copain ?

Je ne te le dirai pas. Il m'a déjà autorisée à te parler de son homosexualité si tu me parlais de lui, alors… »

Fred grogna, réfléchit, et sourit. Il serra encore plus Angelina contre lui en disant :

« -Après tout, je m'en fous. L'important, c'est nous. »

* * *

**Angelina sortit de la Pensine, et sourit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revécu ces moments. Elle sourit, et reprit sa plume, poursuivant son article.**

_« Vous aller penser que je ne suis pas très objective, parce que je l'aimais. Mais on avait rompu depuis au moins huit mois quand il est mort. Mort. J'ai du mal à le définir comme ça. Parce que pour moi, il sera toujours le jeune homme roux qui m'a aidé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais plus qu'un homme romantique, d'un grand farceur, qu'un amoureux génial et fidèle et qu'un excellent amant, c'était un ami sur qui on pouvait compter, un sorcier talentueux, puissant et tolérant. Un homme que jamais je n'oublierai. Que toutes les personnes qui ont un jour croisé sa route n'oublieront jamais._

_Je vais vous parler de Fred Weasley, quatrième ou cinquième fils Weasley de cette génération selon les sources, parce qu'il ne mérite pas d'être oublié, comme beaucoup d'héros de cette guerre. Et parce que plus qu'un sorcier puissant, c'était un homme magnifique, comme je n'en ai rencontré que très peu… »_


End file.
